masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Rift
| rarity = Rare | type = Town Curse | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Each turn, the targeted town suffers the following effects: * Five separate Armor Piercing Damage attacks, each with a strength of , are made against random units garrisoned in the town. * There is a 5% chance for each Town Building to be destroyed. }} Chaos Rift is a Rare Town Curse belonging to the realm. For it will open a rift into the over the city. While the rift is in place, the city is afflicted with two different and potentially devastating effects each turn. For one, the Chaos Rift will make 5 Armor Piercing Damage attacks each turn against any units garrisoned inside the cursed Town (with an equal chance of each attack striking any unit). These attacks have a strength of . Additionally, each turn the spell has a 5% chance of destroying each Town Building in the cursed Town. To maintain Chaos Rift over a town, an Upkeep Cost of must be paid at the start of each turn. Effects Chaos Rift rips the fabric of reality over the targeted town, causing a massive lightning storm that will strike both units and Town Buildings inside it, each turn. Lightning Attacks Each turn while Chaos Rift is affecting a Town, it will make exactly 5 attacks against the units guarding that town. Each attack has a strength of , meaning that each attack would deliver about on average - for a total of on average. Each attack chooses its target randomly, out of all units garrisoned in the town. Therefore, it is quite possible for all 5 attacks to target the same unit, or all 5 attacks could target different units, or any other possible combination. Units stricken by the spell may make Defense rolls as normal to reduce damage to themselves but the Armor Piercing property reduces their effective to half. However, since Chaos Rift's attacks deliver Magical Damage, units possessing Magic Immunity are unaffected, the processing of the effect is aborted and no damage is done. Units with the Regeneration ability, Spell or Item Power also take zero damage from the effect, probably to ensure they are fully healed after the end of the turn. If there are no units left garrisoning the targeted town, no further attacks will be made until new units appear or enter it. Town Building Destruction Each turn, the game rolls a random number between 1 and 100 for each building in the town. If the number comes up 5 or less (a 5% chance), the Chaos Rift will instantly destroy that Town Building in the cursed Town. Usage is clearly visible in the sky above this town.]]Chaos Rift may only be cast on the overland map, for the base Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at an enemy town that does not already have a Chaos Rift spell affecting it. Upon casting the spell, the game automatically opens the target town's details panel. A few moments later, a great dark rift will form in the sky above the town, indicating that it is now under the effect of this Town Curse. The effects of the spell will be felt on each and every subsequent turn, until Chaos Rift is removed. At the start of each turn, the casting wizard must pay an Upkeep Cost of to keep Chaos Rift active. Failure to pay this cost due to lack of available will cause the spell to dissipate immediately. If you've placed Chaos Rift on a town, you may remove it by examining the town's details and clicking the text reading "Chaos Rift" in the town's Enchantments list. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Chaos Rift may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Chaos Rift during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Chaos Rift has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Chaos Rift spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Chaos Rift is a good spell to cast on an enemy Town a few turns prior to an invasion. It will weaken the local garrison, potentially killing off much of it, thus making the town much easier to conquer. However, due to the destruction of Town Buildings, the longer you let it sit the less benefit there would be in keeping the city once you've conquered it. Therefore, if you intend to wait for Chaos Rift to do its work over many turns, consider the possibility that you'd be better off Razing the city once it's taken. Chaos Rift is can also be used as a purely economical attack - meant to destabilize and weaken one of the enemy's primary production centers. Any Town becoming afflicted with Chaos Rift will slowly degrade, reducing the enemy's benefit from owning that Town. Although Chaos Rift doesn't actually reduce the Population of the town, it will eventually destroy religious buildings like the Shrine or Temple, causing Unrest which would in turn force citizens to work as permanent Farmers, simply to feed the city. You can couple Chaos Rift with other powerful Town Curses like Famine in order to truly reduce an enemy town to the gutter - leaving nothing there worth keeping. Category:Town Curses Category:Chaos